<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>超人损害财产险——为您在大都会的幸福生活保驾护航 by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353787">超人损害财产险——为您在大都会的幸福生活保驾护航</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>买保险吗？稳赔不赚那种。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>超人损害财产险——为您在大都会的幸福生活保驾护航</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>您还在担心从天而降的诡异飞船吗？<br/>您还在为外星人入侵提心吊胆吗？<br/>外星生物势要毁灭地球的宣言是否令您产生阴影？<br/>碎裂的门窗、坍塌的屋顶是否令您有苦难言？<br/>飞来飞去的红色身影曾几何时是否在让您倍感安心的同时又胆颤心惊？<br/>韦恩集团现为您隆重推出大都会地区特供保险——超人损害财产险！从大都会人民生活情况实际角度出发，由超人与韦恩集团总裁共同协商制定，投保金额最低2美分/天起，一份起购，上不封顶，最高可享200万美元巨额保障，二十四小时全年无休理赔热线，大都会独享优惠！<br/>小投入，大回报，大都会的安全生活，由超人和韦恩集团携手为您保驾护航，爱家护家，就是如此简单！</p><p>销售范围：<br/>大都会</p><p>投保要求：<br/>需提供大都会地区房屋所有权及车辆所有权证明。</p><p>保障项目：<br/>1.承保由于超人为抵御邪恶势力、阻止自然灾害或人为灾害等原因造成的房屋损失，包括房屋主体结构、以及房屋本身涵盖的各室内外附属设备。<br/>2.承保由于超人在救助的过程中造成的火灾、水管爆裂、暖气管爆裂、外界物体坠落或倒塌等原因造成的附带损失。<br/>3.承保由于超人在对抗邪恶势力过程中因不可抗力擅闯房屋、造成房屋的门、窗、及室内各家用电器和家具带来的财产损失。<br/>4.承保由于以上各种情况而造成的投保人车辆损失，该保障项目与投保人是否已购买单独车辆保险不产生冲突。</p><p>理赔流程：<br/>1.报案：请在出险后48小时内拨打韦恩集团保险部电话报案。<br/>2.受理：报案后，韦恩集团保险部查勘人员将于报案后24小时内与报案人取得联系并赶赴现场，同时会告知理赔所需材料及索赔事宜。<br/>3.申请：请于理赔资料准备齐全后48小时内赴大都会韦恩集团总部十六层保险部提交。<br/>4.审核：审核人员将于收到材料后72小时内进行审核及调查取证，并在确认理赔材料后与保险受益人取得联系。<br/>5.结案：如理赔材料通过，理赔款项将会立刻支付至保险受益人指定账户。<br/>6.特别注意：如理赔材料与查勘人员的取证结果有冲突导致无法赔付，韦恩集团会免费帮您联系超人先生，以对现场情况进行全面梳理，确保材料无作假成分。</p><p>额外附赠：<br/>在线预约下单，保单生成后即赠送免费开锁及免费下水道疏通服务一次，第一千名购买者，更可获得超人专属一对一服务一次。</p><p>特别提醒：<br/>1.本保险不承保由超人以外的超级英雄造成的房屋、车辆损失。<br/>2.本保险不承保莱克斯集团旗下任一地产范围内的房屋、土地，现在搬家，更有机会享受韦恩地产与韦恩保险的双重贴心服务。</p><p> </p><p>“韦恩集团，致力于为您的幸福生活出谋划策——说真的，我相信这款保险绝对会大受欢迎。”</p><p>读完最后一个字的克拉克把传单放了下来，看着只专注于屏幕对他的赞赏没做出反应的布鲁斯：</p><p>“鉴于未雨绸缪是大多数人的危机本能，我可以增加最近几天低空飞行的频率，以提醒大家及时购买这款保险的重要性。”</p><p>“适度就好。”布鲁斯终于瞥了他一眼，他把那份新鲜出炉的单页扯了回来，又瞄了眼以确认是否还有需要修改的部分，“保险不是我在大都会最看重的业务。”</p><p>“那……”克拉克观察着布鲁斯的反应，又凑得更近：</p><p>“因为我的贡献增加的那部分业绩，可以用来抵偿卫星和大楼的赔偿吗？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此文首发于2017年9月30日，以此记录。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>